<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chainsaw Man Oneshots by TheMeepDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806161">Chainsaw Man Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon'>TheMeepDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aki bang bang!, Chainsaw Man ending heart me spiritually, Denji and Reze is best ship, Fluff, One-Shots, Really just whatever I think of, Requests maybe?, Smut, THE POWER!, Though Denji and Himeno is fun..., fun times, meep, still love it though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just Chainsaw Man oneshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denji/Reze (Chainsaw Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chainsaw Man Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That doesn't look edible at all Denji."</p><p>"Oh this definitely looks good!</p><p>"Don't just ignore me!"</p><p>At the moment Denji was eating about...6 pancakes and was putting a variety of things on it to make stand out from everyone else's breakfast including even Power. He had his pancakes drenched in syrup, whip cream, some type of cookies, sprinkles, butter, and was that supposed to be a banana?</p><p>"Ooh, looks neat!" The sole female of the household remarks, munching on her eggs as their cat nibbles a bit on a piece of meat</p><p>"This isn't going to end up well..." Aki says as his partner grabs his for excitedly and takes up a spoonful</p><p>"I've heard this was a good idea for you to put something sweet on your pancakes, so why not all at one time?!" The Chainsaw Devil exclaims before putting the piece into his mouth as his friends either watch in curiosity or in disgust</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Though everyone's faces would turn into confusion and then slight horror-more on Denji and Aki- as the former's face puckers up as he brings a hand to his mouth and begins hacking, falling to his side as a hand goes up into the sky and the other on his throat.</p><p>"S-Something...M-My drink!" The blonde shouts as Power reaches over towards the glass...and promptly spills it all over Denji's face</p><p>"Oh...Well its still on you." The girl says with a well earned shrug, proud of her achievement as Denji curses her</p><p>"I warned you Denji, now we need to get you some w-Oh not you too Power." The sword user gets out as the female in question took a curious bite and was on the floor like Denji wiggling and spazzing</p><p>"..." Aki said nothing, but just stared before slamming his head on the nearest wall</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PEACE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>